What Have You Done?
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: He took the bullet. He sacrificed himself. And what for? The revolution looked to him. And now here he was, lying on the ground bleeding, and all because of him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I watched Drake Bell perform! That's right the Drake Bell! I also hugged him! After writing my Do You Want To Build A Barricade story, I decided that a small part of me ships Enjolras/Marius. Don't judge! So I decided to write this. This story is more serious than my other one containing Marius and Enjolras. This based on the 2012 movie, all of my Les Mis stories are. I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy.

* * *

Enjolras gave a grunt as he managed to pull his gun from the grasp of a National Guardsmen. He stumbled slightly as the gun went off, the bullet nearly striking him. He panted, wiping sweat from his brow. He righted himself, ready to help his Amis with the attack, but Gavroche's small voice caught his attention.

"Marius, no!" the boy shouted. Enjolras looked and saw Marius scaling the barricade, torch and barrel in hand. Gavroche's shout sounded once more as Marius got closer to the top.

"Marius, what are you doing?! Marius, look out!" After Gavroche's final shout, Enjolras tore after Marius.

He reached the man in enough time to see a gun pointed directly at his heart. Enjolras, not knowing what else to do, grabbed the muzzle of the gun and pulled it towards his own chest. The shot went off and Enjolras let out a tiny yelp, falling back slightly as a fiery pain filled his body.

Enjolras lowered himself carefully down the barricade and leant against it. He looked down at his hand and saw a bullet shaped hole in his hand. He let out a moan of pain as he opened his red jacket. His white shirt was stained with blood, his blood, and he found another hole there as well.

He thought he heard Marius, but the voice was faraway. He felt as though he was lost darkness as he faded in and out of conciseness. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the barricade. He opened them again when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Are you alright, monsieur?" the voice questioned. All Enjolras could do was moan in response.

He noticed the figure of a small boy crouch down next to him and examine his hand and chest. He watched the boy's face and felt as though he knew him from somewhere. When the boy looked up at him, Enjolras felt it click inside of his head. It was Éponine, the girl who followed Marius around.

"Ép-ponine?" he asked. The girl nodded in response.

"Oui, it's me," she said. "Listen, I'm going to get Monsieur Combeferre for you. He'll know what to do." With that she stood and left in search of Combeferre, leaving him alone and bleeding.

He closed his eyes once more, only to be disturbed by Marius.

"Enjolras?" Marius asked tentatively. Enjolras nodded mutely.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Question after question flew from Marius' mouth.

"Non, Marius. I'm fine," Enjolras lied through his teeth. "It's only a scratch. I'll be fine, I promise."

Marius knelt next to him, pushing some of his golden curls from his sweat covered face. Marius frowned.

"You are most certainly not fine, Enjolras," Marius said. Enjolras stubbornly shook his head, pulling jacket tighter around his body so Marius couldn't see the wound.

Marius' eyes followed his leader's movements and moved to pull his hands away from the jacket. Enjolras struggled to keep Marius from opening his jacket, but Marius was stronger than he looked. Marius gave a triumphant smile when the red jacket had been moved away, but it fell when he saw Enjolras' blood soaked shirt.

"Enjolras," Marius said softly. "What have you done?" Marius sat down on the ground, lifting Enjolras slightly into his lap. Enjolras let out a tiny groan and lent into Marius' shoulder.

"Don't fret Marius, I'm fine," Enjolras insisted. Marius shook his head.

"You need help, Enjolras," Marius replied. Marius made the move to lean Enjolras back against the barricade, but Enjolras grasped his hand.

"No! Stay with me," Enjolras pleaded with the freckled man. Marius looked like he was about to ignore his leader, but complied, settling back down and bring Enjolras close again.

Enjolras rested against Marius' shoulder once more, closing his eyes peacefully. "Thank you," he whispered. Marius nodded, tightening his grip on Enjolras.

In that moment, Éponine had made her return, Combeferre in tow. When he saw the state that Enjolras was in, Combeferre immediately sank down next to Marius and brushed some hair from Enjolras' face. Combeferre gently placed his hand where the bullet hole was and began to examine it. Enjolras groaned at the contact and his eyes fluttered open. Marius immediately began to calm him.

"Shh, it's fine, Enjolras," Marius whispered tenderly. Enjolras just moaned quietly in response. Marius ran a hand through his leader's curls and tenderly stroked his cool cheek. Enjolras leaned gratefully into the touch.

"How is he?" Éponine asked from her position behind Combeferre. Combeferre looked up gravely.

"The bullet seems to have gone out through his back," he explained. "He's beyond my help." Marius began to protest.

"For God's sake, Combeferre!" Marius shouted. "You're a doctor! There must be something you can do."

"Marius, I want to help him," Combeferre said. "But I can't. Don't think you're the only one in pain over losing him. Just because he took the bullet for you and because he loves you-" Combeferre stopped talking and closed his mouth.

Both Marius and Éponine let out gasps of surprise, while Enjolras tried his best to glare at Combeferre. Combeferre shrank back and tugged lightly on Éponine's trench coat.

"I think we should let them have their moment," he said awkwardly. Combeferre stood up and left quickly, Éponine following a few paces behind.

Marius looked down at Enjolras, still clearly shocked. Enjolras refused to meet his stare, afraid of what he might find on Marius' face. When he recovered from his initial shock, Marius put a hand under Enjolras' chin and titled the man's head up. Enjolras still refused to look at Marius.

"You love me?" Marius asked after a few moments. Enjolras nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak.

"All this time I thought you disliked Cosette because she was a distraction," Marius said, a faint smile on his face. Enjolras laughed lightly, but winced as the fire in his chest returned. Marius' smile fell and he held Enjolras closer.

"She was a distraction, but God was I jealous," Enjolras said. Marius resumed stroking Enjolras' curls once more.

"I'm sorry I was a blind fool," Marius whispered. "I was so distraught over losing Cosette and now your dying because of it. Oh God, the revolution! You're the leader! You can't die!" Marius began to panic.

"Marius, you have to continue to fight," Enjolras said. "Promise me that you will fight for France, for the people, for me."

"But I-" Marius protested.

"Promise me!" Enjolras begged. Marius gave in and nodded. Enjolras smiled.

"Good, now I can go in peace," Enjolras whispered. Marius shook his head.

"You will live, Enjolras," Marius insisted. "You can't leave us, you can't leave me. I need you. Please don't go." A few tears ran down Marius' cheeks.

"Just promise me that you'll win the revolution," Enjolras said quietly. He could feel the life draining out of him. "Find that girl and have a happy life."

"I will," Marius promised. Enjolras nodded.

"Good. And Marius?" Enjolras asked, sounding faraway.

"Yes?" Marius responded.

"I love you," Enjolras said. He lifted a hand to Marius' cheek, lifting himself up slightly. Marius leaned down, trying to help his leader accomplish his goal. Enjolras was so close, but before their lips could touch, Marius saw the light disappear from Enjolras' eyes and felt his body slump against his.

"Enjolras? Enjolras?" Marius whispered hoarsely. When the man in question didn't respond, Marius hugged him close and began to rock his lifeless body, moaning the leader's name over and over.

The other revolutionaries had gathered around, watching the broken young man cradle their leader's body. Little Gavroche walked over to the two carefully and looked at Marius hopefully. Marius looked up at the boy, tears coursing down his face, and shook his head silently. Gavroche's hopeful face fell and a few tears escaped his eyes.

Combeferre and Éponine moved forward. Marius tightened his grip on Enjolras and glared at the two. Éponine placed a comforting hand on Marius' shoulder as Combeferre tried to remove Enjolras' body from his grasp.

"No!" Marius shouted, clinging onto the leader. "No! Don't take him from me! Please!" Combeferre stopped and put his hand on Marius' other shoulder.

"Marius," he said softly, "let him go."

Marius looked at him with watery eyes. "He loved me, 'Ferre."

"I know," Combeferre responded.

"Can, can I take him?" Marius asked, sounding like a helpless child. Combeferre nodded stepping back and motioning for the others to do the same. Marius lifted Enjolras up into his arms and shakily stood.

He moved towards the ally and stopped when he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw none other than Grantaire standing there, looking sober for once. Marius tightened his hold slightly and eyed Grantaire warily.

"What?" he asked after a few moments.

"Can I say goodbye to him?" the drunk asked softly. Marius thought for a few moments before nodding. He motioned for Grantaire to follow him into the ally.

Marius carefully set Enjolras down on the ground and moved to his side, keeping an eye on Grantaire. The drunk moved forward and placed a hand on Enjolras' cold cheek. He mumbled a few things that Marius couldn't make out, but he was able to catch the words hate and love. Once he was through, Grantaire moved his hand and gently kissed Enjolras' forehead.

The man stood and nodded towards Marius in thanks. Marius returned the nod and put Enjolras' head in his lap. He stoked his marble cheek and watched as his tears fell on Enjolras' pale skin. He let out a tiny sob.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so so sorry, Enjolras. I wish I wasn't such a fool. I love you. God I already miss you. I love you." Marius kissed Enjolras forehead, nose and lips. He pulled away and set Enjolras' head gently on the ground.

Marius stood up and left the ally, a new fire burning in his heart. He would avenge Enjolras. He would win this revolution and he would make Enjolras proud. He grabbed a gun and prepared for the next fight. Never once did Enjolras leave his thoughts.

I love you, the man had said.

"I love you, too," Marius whispered into the air. Hoping, praying that Enjolras could hear.

* * *

AN: Well, there's that. I'm really depressing. I'm really sorry. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it, leave a review if you did. I think this might be a two shot, but I don't know. Alrighty, till next time-Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I decided to continue this with a post-barricade one-shot I guess you could say. I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy.

* * *

Marius Pontmercy was the sole survivor of the 1832 uprising. The guilt sat with him everyday, but especially the guilt of knowing that he failed Enjolras. He had ended up marrying Cosette and on their wedding night her father, the man who had saved his life, passed away. He consoled Cosette through the night, holding her close and stroking her hair, whispering sweet nothings until she fell asleep.

He still loved Cosette, but at the same time he couldn't deny his feelings for Enjolras. He missed the blond every second of his life. He thought he always saw flashes of red in the darkness of his room, but he would always brush it off as him being paranoid. It wasn't until he saw figure that looked strangely like Éponine hovering in the corner of his room that he believed in ghosts.

He never told Cosette what he saw, he knew she would just brush it off. But he knew that she saw something too. After seeing Éponine that one day, Enjolras made himself more visible. Marius was never fazed. In fact when he saw Enjolras he felt strangely warm inside.

Enjolras never did anything to disrupt Marius, he just simply hovered in the background and watched the man he loved live his life. When Cosette have birth to their first child, Marius could feel Enjolras' presence in the room, and he knew Cosette could as well. Cosette had given birth to a healthy boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, and in the end he was christened Jean Enjolras Pontmercy. Marius absolutely adored his son and Cosette did as well.

When Jean was two, the Pontmercy family was blessed with another child. A girl which they named Éponine Fantine Pontmercy. Éponine had brown hair, blue eyes, and adorable dimples. Marius loved her as well, but he felt more attached to Jean.

As Jean grew older, Marius saw more of Enjolras, both in his son and around his home. Jean had taken to reading whatever he could find, which tended to be Marius' old law books. His blond hair had grown in as curls and his blue eyes were always filled with curiosity and determination. When his son was four, Marius had begun calling him Enjolras. The boy never seemed to mind.

Marius told his children all sorts of stories about the revolution. Jean seemed to especially like the character Enjolras. Jean would often tell Marius how he wanted to be like Enjolras when he grew up, and when he was told that the first time Marius actually wept that night in what had seemed like years. Marius could help but love his son all the more.

Years passed and soon enough Jean was off to study law at the university. Marius couldn't have been prouder. Éponine had met a young boy who was instantly smitten with her. With Marius' blessing, he soon began courting her. When Jean had finished school, he met a nice young woman and began to court her.

When Éponine got married it was hard to let her go, but letting Jean go was just as hard. Marius didn't want Jean to leave. He didn't want the closest person he had to Enjolras to leave him. When Jean left home and bought a house with his wife, Marius found himself weeping once more.

A few more years passed and Marius had grown older. His bones would ache and he was constantly tired. He spent most of his days watching his grandchildren play with Cosette sitting beside him. Even with grey hair she was still beautiful.

One day in late November, Marius took ill. All of his grandchildren took turns caring for him, but he could feel himself slipping away. On an early morning in December, Marius knew his last day was upon him. His family was gathered around him and Enjolras was hovering in the corner. Waiting. Waiting for him.

Marius looked at his family and smiled. Jean was supporting Cosette, who was crying silently. Marius wanted to wipe her tears and tell her not to worry. He was going to a better place. Where her father was, her mother, his friends, and most importantly where Enjolras was.

As he felt his last minutes approaching, he kissed each of his grandchildren goodbye, the eldest boy even had the decency to not wipe the kiss away. He kissed Cosette one final time and held on Jean and Éponine's hands as he went. He closed his eyes and let out a final breath.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt younger. He looked down and saw that his wrinkles had disappeared. He was young again. His hair was no longer gray and his bones no longer creaked. The first thing he saw after he had passed was Enjolras standing in front if him. The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around Marius.

Marius returned the hug and buried his face into Enjolras' shoulder. He pulled away and turned to see his lifeless body, his family weeping over him. His heart broke, but he knew that he would see them again one day. He turned back towards Enjolras and brought him closer.

He heard Enjolras' breath hitch in his throat and Marius smiled. He leaned closer until their lips were touching. He felt a warmth rush through him and he pulled Enjolras even closer. When they broke apart Marius was grinning like an idiot.

He grabbed Enjolras' hand and the two left Marius' family behind. He would miss them terribly, but the emptiness he had felt was replaced with a warm feeling as he held Enjolras' hand. He had spent a life with Cosette, but he was excited to spend a lifetime with Enjolras.

* * *

AN: And there's a sorta happy ending. I hope you guys liked this, review if you did. I very much enjoyed writing the fluff at the end. At least both men get a happy ending. Anyways, let me know if I should do more stuff like this in the future, or if I should maybe make a full blow story with these two. Till next time-Phantom


End file.
